Metatron (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Metatron is one of the oldest angels created by God. Metatron was selected by God, along with his twin brother to work on the Word of God and record every knowledge and event that existed throughout creation. Meatron selfishly left Heaven and grew paranoid that the Archangels would steal his work. he has remained hidden from Heaven. Biography Metatron was one of the oldest angels ever created by God, along with his twin Brother Sandalphon. Metatron was in charge of recording everything that came into existence, including event and knowledge while his brother was the one that did all the experiments, spells, and studied closely at the species that developed. Metarton grew arrogant of his position that be believed himself to be superior than any angel, including the Archangels and his twin. Apparently his arrogance only grew that he became paranoid that he believed the Archangels were conspiring and planning to use the Word of God to rule the universe. Metatron fled to Earth and took all the Word of God. He hid many of them where certain individuals would come across them and use their secrets then they'd be hidden once more. Metatron settled down with the Native American Tribe of the Two Rivers and he blessed the immortality in exchange for books and stories. Metatron isolated himself in a room to keep himself sane from humanity as he enjoyed them but could not stand their sense of violence and chaos. He found them annoying in a lack of better terms. Season 7 Meatron was isolated in his room as usual and reading his room full of books. He was thinking of when he should make his move against Heaven and was aware of the Leviathans roaming the Earth when everything began to shake and Metatron was toppled by the stacks of books. While not knowing the cause was from Cassandra, Metatron's only greatest fear was that he would be unable to finish the books he had left. Powers and Abilities Metatron is only strong as a common angel and he isn't much of a fighter. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of the oldest angels to be ever created and becoming the Scribe of God, Metatron has knowledge that surpasses those of younger angels and even Higher Angels. He documented every event, spell, and species that exist, meaning he knows from the inside and out of angels, demons, Leviathans, and more. He does not seem to be aware of certain events except the lives of the Winchesters up until the apocalypse. He's well-aware of Michael and Lucifer being locked away and knew the Leviathans were released but he was not sure as to who released them, nor did he know that a Nephalem existed. * Power Granting: Metatron blessed immortality to Native Americans if the exchange him for books and stories. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, this sigil can banish Metatron back to Heaven. * Angel Warding: Angel Warding that is used to dampen, block, or prevent Metatron from using his powers and entering a building can affect him, however he is cabale of removing them from a far distance without needing to scratch them up close. * Holy Fire: A ring of Holy Fire can confine Metatron and if he steps out, his angelic essence and vessel will be destroyed. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can kill him. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Metatron. * Cambion: Regular Cambions can overwhelm Metatron. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Metatron. * Greater Demons: Knights of Hell, Princes, Dukes, and Cain can kill the Scribe of God. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill Metatron. * Higher Angels: Metatron is older than many angels but he is only a common angel and can be overwhelmed and killed by his stronger rank siblings such as Ophanim, Dominion, Grigori, and Seraphim. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Metatron. Cassandra easily beat Metatron around and turned him into her own personal punching bag. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Metatron. Jane proved capable of easily overwhelming the Scribe of God as she was unaffected by Metatron's cheap shot punch and she threw him around like a rag doll. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Metatron effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Metatron. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm and kill him. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Metatron is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Males Category:Male Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Villains